


The Empty

by sklbug15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Season/Series 13 Speculation, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: Dean is happy that Castiel is back, even if a part of him is angry too. They finally give into their feelings, but is everything as it appears to be?





	The Empty

Castiel trailed behind Dean through the hallways in the bunker, thoughts racing fast for a non human. 

Jack and Sam had long since gone to bed. The nephilim had been ecstatic to meet the seraph that had watched over him and his mother. The entire time the two had sat there talking intently, Dean had never strayed more than a foot away from his friend, the majority of the time finding reasons to touch him. Then finally they both decided they were exhausted and had bid Dean and Cas a good night. Dean's stomach had lurched as he was left alone with the other man. 

As soon as the door to Dean's room shut behind the two, the hunter swung around, words falling from his mouth as he stared at the man he thought gone forever. That his gut had told him was never going to return to him.   
"We burned your body," Dean said, shaking his head, "we, I watched you..." he trailed off. Tears were forming in his eyes and his heart was pounding. "I was there when Lucifer stabbed you. I saw your wings," he paused to swallow, steadying his voice, "I carried your body into the house. I wrapped it and put it on the pyre. I set it on fire." Anger was in his voice now. "And all of a sudden you're here!" he demanded as he moved closer. Cas caught his arm as he swung. "Dean," he said softer, fingers burning where they touched his friend's skin.   
The hunter moved forward, anger in his step and violence in the way he wrenched his arm away and grabbed Cas, pulling him forward.   
The kiss was brutal. It was full of fury and aggression. Dean pulled away for a moment to look at the angel, green eyes softening. The second kiss was softer, full of grief and moving into forgiveness. The next kisses moved into a passionate longing and settled into finally. Finally Dean was giving into his feelings. Finally the two were together in the way they'd longed for, for such a long time.   
Dean's bed welcomed them both as they sank into it.   
"Cas, Cas, Cas," Dean breathed as their clothes lay scattered on the floor, their bodies moving together, joined as one. Cas didn't respond, his lips moved over his lover's body. "Castiel, my Castiel," the hunter said fingers digging into the other's skin. The celestial being's grin was hidden from the man. 

Dean drifted into a content sleep, arms wrapped around the other being in his bed, as if frightened he'd leave. Cas smiled as he looked at him, fingers brushing over the man's bare skin imagining everything they could do together, waiting. 

It was a few hours later that the hunter's eyes started to flutter open. He froze, his eyes closed, thinking over what his gut had been screaming at him. He had ignored it because Cas was alive and back and they were together as they should be. Dean opened his eyes and looked at Cas' familiar blue ones, staring down at him. Only there was something, not right.   
"You're not Cas," Dean said, moving off the bed quickly, putting it between them. The creature masquerading as Castiel smiled at him and then spoke. His voice was nothing like Cas.   
"And yet you fell right into my arms. I told him there was no reason to come back. He kept insisting though. I wanted him to go back to sleep, so I could rest, but no. He kept pressuring me to send him back here," The creature held out Cas' arms and gestured to Dean's room. "I still don't understand why. Millennia old and his main thoughts, concerns, and longings are all of you. I decided to see what was so great about you Dean Winchester. Turns out, nothing. Perhaps he'll let me sleep now."   
Dean stared in horrified silence. "You can send Cas back?" he finally said, his mind stalling on that one thought. "You've seen him?"  
"Annoyingly yes. He woke me up. Nobody wakes up in the empty. All those angels and demons sleeping. It's quiet. And then your precious Castiel, wakes up. Which woke me up. And he refused to stop talking. To go back to sleep. Everything was Dean this, Dean that." The creature sighed. 

"So bring him back to me," Dean said, moving forward, forgetting he was naked, "give me back Castiel," anger and hatred and fear mixed on the human's features.   
The Empty grinned with his stolen face, "Or I can just torture him. That was the only reason I went along with such a debase and frankly disgusting act," the creature said gesturing between himself and Dean. "Just something else I can put into his head. Knowing he never got to be with you like that." The creature moved closer, around the edge of the bed, and grabbed Dean by the arm. "What else can I do with you to torture that thorn in my side, hmmm?" He laughed, Dean screamed. 

And deep in the empty Castiel cried.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm pretty convinced it's not actually Castiel that came back. In interviews they kind of implied that while Castiel comes back he's not his usual self. Misha made a comment about how he mostly comes back, all the important bits. Then there was that scene where the Being says he knows Castiel's fears, who he loves... something to that effect. Plus the showrunners said that Castiel plays a big part this season. So putting that all together... of course I've been wrong before. The writers could go in a different direction, but why make such a big deal of this creature in the empty unless they were going to use it/him?


End file.
